The Lion King Reborn (2024 film)/Gallery
Promotional The Lion King Reborn 2024 poster.png|Teaser poster The Lion King Reborn (2024 film) final poster.png|Theatrical release poster TLKR (2024) D23 Teaser Poster.png|D23 teaser poster TLKR 2024 — Timon and Pumbaa cry over Queen Janna's death.png|A promotional screencap featuring the silhouettes of Timon and Pumbaa watching The Lion Guard: "Long Live the Queen". Timon starts crying after Queen Janna dies peacefully and Pumbaa hands him a hanky to blow his nose. Characters Main File:Simba_reborn.png| Simba Voice: Matthew Broderick, Rob Lowe (speaking) Cam Clarke (speaking & singing voice) Donald Glover (speaking & singing voice) Jonathan Taylor Thomas, Ryan O'Donohue, Kathryn Haywood, Evan Saucedo, Matt Weinberg, Colin Ford, & JD McCrary (cub) Jason Weaver (singing voice) Info: An east African lion, son of Mufasa and Sarabi, who is the crown prince of the Pride Lands. Simba later becomes Nala's mate, and Kiara and Kion's overprotective father. Alignment: Good File:Nala_reborn.png| Nala Voice: Moira Kelly, Vanessa Marshall, & Gabrielle Union (speaking) Sally Dworsky (singing voice) Beyoncé Knowles-Carter (speaking & singing voice) Niketa Calame, Shahadi Wright Joseph (cub) Laura Williams (singing voice) Info: A lioness, who is Simba's best friend and later his future love-interest, and Kiara and Kion's mother. Alignment: Good File:Scar_reborn.png| Scar Voice: Jeremy Irons, Jim Cummings, James Horan, Chiwetel Ejiofor (speaking) David Oyelowo (speaking & singing voice) Info: Mufasa's younger brother, Simba's uncle and Kiara and Kion's great granduncle, who overtakes the throne and seeks to take the mantle of king. Scar was also once the leader of a Lion Guard, but the power went to his head and he began to believe that he should be king instead of Mufasa. He lost the Roar after he used it to destroy his fellow Lion Guard members when they refused to help him overthrow Mufasa. Alignment: Bad File:Timon_reborn.png| Timon Voice: Nathan Lane, Kevin Schon, Jim Cummings, Quinton Flynn, Bruce Lanoil, & Billy Eichner Info: A comedic meerkat and son of Ma and Pa, who becomes Pumbaa's best friend and one of Simba's adoptive parents. Though somewhat selfish, arrogant, and withdrawn, Timon shows courageous loyalty towards his friends. Timon also becomes Bunga's adoptive uncle. Alignment: Good File:Pumbaa_reborn.png| Pumbaa Voice: Ernie Sabella, Leslie Hedger, & Seth Rogen Info: A naïve common warthog, who becomes Timon's "bestest best friend" and one of Simba's adoptive parents. Though slow-witted, Pumbaa is very empathetic and willing to trust and befriend anyone. He is also claustrophobic and passes gas in crowds. Pumbaa also becomes Bunga's other adoptive uncle. Alignment: Good File:Kiara_reborn.png| Kiara Voice: Eden Riegel, Neve Campbell, & Tara Strong (speaking) Liz Callaway (singing voice) Michelle Horn (cub) Charity Sanoy (singing voice as cub) Info: A lioness cub, Simba and Nala's daughter, and Kion's older sister, who grows up to become future Queen of the Pride Lands. Alignment: Good File:Kovu_reborn.png| Kovu Voice: Jason Marsden Kenny Lattimore (singing voice) Ryan O'Donohue (cub) Info: A lion cub living in the Outlands, who is Zira's son, Nuka and Vitani's younger brother, and the chosen successor of Scar to become King of the Pride Lands instead of Simba. Alignment: Good (formerly neutral) File:Vitani_reborn.png| Vitani Voice: Lacey Chabert, & Jennifer Lien Crysta Macalush (cub; singing) Info: Zira's aggressive and spunky daughter, and Nuka and Kovu's sister, who is the leader of the Lion Guard. Alignment: Good (formerly bad) File:Anga_reborn.png| Anga Voice: Bryana Salaz Info: A young martial eagle, who is the keenest of sight of the Lion Guard, Beshte's friend, and Ono's successor. Alignment: Good File:Fuli_reborn.png| Fuli Voice: Diamond White Info: A sassy cheetah, who is the fastest member of the Lion Guard, Kion's friend and second-in-command, as well as the team's reserve leader. She also dislikes baboons and getting wet. Alignment: Good File:Bunga_reborn.png| Bunga Voice: Joshua Rush Info: A dimwitted Kenyan honey badger, who is the bravest member of the Lion Guard. He is also Timon and Pumbaa's adoptive nephew and Kion's best friend. Alignment: Good File:Beshte_reborn.png| Beshte Voice: Dusan Brown Info: A happy-go-lucky and enthusiastic hippopotamus, who is the strongest member of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. Alignment: Good File:Ono_reborn.png| Ono Voice: Atticus Shaffer Info: A nerdy, yet brainy cattle egret, who is the smartest member of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. Alignment: Good File:Sarabi_reborn.png| Sarabi Voice: Alfre Woodard, & Madge Sinclair Info: Mufasa's devoted mate, Simba's mother, and the leader of the lioness hunting party. She is also the paternal grandmother of Kiara and Kion, and Queen of Pride Rock as the film begins. Alignment: Good File:Zira_reborn.png| Zira Voice: Nika Futterman, & Suzanne Pleshette Info: The leader of the Outsiders, Scar's most loyal follower and the mother of Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu. Alignment: Bad File:Rafiki_reborn.png| Rafiki Voice: Khary Payton, Robert Guillaume, & John Kani Info: A wise mandrill, who teaches Timon Hakuna Matata, as well as giving him faith in himself to do what he dreams of doing. Rafiki also serves as shaman of the lion king to present newborn cubs of the King and Queen to the animals of the Pride Lands. Alignment: Good File:Muhangus_reborn.png| Muhangus Voice: Khary Payton Info: A grumpy aardvark with short temper, who is the leader of his shoal and Muhanga's mate. Alignment: Good File:Zazu_reborn.png| Zazu Voice: Rowan Atkinson, Edward Hibbert, Michael Gough, Jeff Bennett, & John Oliver Info: A red-billed hornbill, who serves as the lion king's majordomo and advisor (or "Mufasa's little stooge", as Shenzi calls him). Alignment: Good File:Kion_reborn.png| Kion Voice: Max Charles, & Aaron Daniel Jacob Info: A lion, who is Simba and Nala's son, Mufasa's grandson, Kiara's younger brother, the Prince of the Pride Lands, and the leader of the Lion Guard as well as its fiercest member. As leader of the Guard, Kion possesses an intensely powerful ability known as the Roar of the Elders bestowed by the great lions of the past. Alignment: Good File:Mufasa_reborn.png| Mufasa Voice: James Earl Jones Info: Simba's father, King of the Pride Lands as the film begins. Since his death after being killed into a wildebeest stampede orchestrated by Scar, Mufasa lives on as a spirit that gives his grandson Kion advice on how to get through any tough plight. Alignment: Good Supporting File:Makuu_reborn.png| Makuu Voice: Blair Underwood Info: A Nile crocodile, who is the leader of his float. Alignment: Good (formerly bad/neutral) File:Ma_tembo_reborn.png| Ma Tembo Voice: Lynette Dupree Info: An African bush elephant, who is the leader of her herd in Kilio Valley. Alignment: Good File:Hadithi_reborn.png| Hadithi Voice: John O'Hurley Info: A legendary African hawk-eagle, who faked having invented the Hadithi Spin. Alignment: Good (formerly neutral) File:Bupu_reborn_2.png| Bupu Voice: Michael Dorn Info: A stubborn sable antelope, who is the leader of his herd, and values respective politely behavior. He is affiliated with Laini, a galago, who is the leader of her troop in Ndefu Grove. Alignment: Good File:Shujaa_reborn.png| Shujaa Voice: Christopher Jackson Info: A massively strong gorilla warrior, who refers to himself in the third person. Alignment: Good File:Azaad_reborn.png| Azaad Voice: Behzad Dabu Info: An Asiatic cheetah, who refers to himself in the third person. Alignment: Good File:Nuka_reborn.png| Nuka Voice: Andy Dick Info: Zira's son, Vitani and Kovu's older brother and the oldest male of Zira's family. Alignment: Bad File:Zuri_reborn.png| Zuri Voice: Madison Pettis Info: A lioness cub friend of Kiara and a member of Simba's pride, who is somewhat vain, likes having her claws stay shiny, and hates getting dirty. Alignment: Good File:Jasiri_reborn.png| Jasiri Voice: Maia Mitchell Info: A spunky, but friendly teenage spotted hyena living in the Outlands, who is the leader of her clan and allies with Kion. Unlike Janja's clan, she and her clan respect the Circle of Life and mostly scavenge for food. Alignment: Good File:Makini_reborn.png| Makini Voice: Landry Bender Info: A excitable and curious young mandrill, who is Rafiki's apprentice in becoming a Royal Mjuzi. Alignment: Good File:Tiifu_reborn.png| Tiifu Voice: Bailey Gambertoglio Info: An east African lioness cub friend of Kiara and the youngest member of Simba's pride, who is somewhat more sensible than her constant companion Zuri. Alignment: Good File:Sarafina_reborn.png| Serafina Voice: Penny Johnson Jerald Info: A lioness friend of Sarabi and Nala's mother. Alignment: Good File:Rani_reborn.png| Rani Voice: Peyton Elizabeth Lee Info: A slender built Asiatic lioness, who is the leader of the Night Pride, queen of the Tree of Life, and Kion's mate. Alignment: Good File:Shenzi_reborn.png| Shenzi Voice: Whoopi Goldberg Info: The sassy and short-tempered female leader of her clan of hyenas. Alignment: Bad File:Ed_reborn.png| Azizi Voice: Eric André Info: A dimwitted hyena, who is Scar's henchman. Alignment: Bad File:Banzai_reborn.png| Kamari Voice: Keegan-Michael Key Info: An aggressive and hot-headed Mexican-accent hyena prone to complaining and acting on impulse, who is Scar's henchman. Alingment: Bad File:Pinguino_reborn.png| Pinguino Voice: Jaime Camil Info: A macaroni penguin, who is the leader of his rookery at the Tree of Life. Alignment: Good (formerly neutral) File:Mbeya_reborn.png| Mbeya Voice: Howy Parkins Info: An old black rhinoceros, who is the leader of his crash. Alignment: Good File:Janja_reborn.png| Janja Voice: Andrew Kishino Info: A cunning, arrogant and vicious, later kind hearted and loyal hyena, who is the leader of his clan and Jasiri's enforcer. Alignment: Good (formerly bad) File:Cheezi_reborn.png| Cheezi Voice: Vargus Mason Info: A excitable hyena living in the Outlands, who is one of Janja's right-hand henchmen. Alignment: Good (formerly bad/neutral) File:Chungu_reborn.png| Chungu Voice: Kevin Schon Info: An unintelligent hyena living in the Outlands, who is one of Janja's right-hand henchmen. Alignment: Good (formerly bad/neutral) File:Thurston_reborn.png| Thurston Voice: Kevin Schon Info: A handsome, yet dimwitted plains zebra, who is the leader of his herd in Chakula Plains. Alignment: Good File:Kifaru_reborn.png| Kifaru Voice: Maurice LaMarche Info: A stubborn northern white rhinoceros with poor eyesight, who resists at Lake Matope. He is affiliated with Mwenzi, a red-billed oxpecker, who is his tickbird and best friend. Alignment: Good File:Bupu_reborn.png| Boboka Voice: Erica Luttrell Info: A female sable antelope, who is a member of Bupu's herd. Alignment: Good File:Kasi_reborn.png| Kasi Voice: Savannah Smith Info: A lioness, who is the fastest member of Vitani's Lion Guard. Alignment: Good File:Imara_reborn.png| Imara Voice: Rachel Crow Info: A lioness, who is the strongest member of Vitani's Lion Guard. Alignment: Good File:Tazama_reborn.png| Tazama Voice: Sophie Reynolds Info: A lioness, who is the keenest of sight of Vitani's Lion Guard. Alignment: Good File:Shabaha_reborn.png| Shabaha Voice: Fiona Riley Info: A lioness, who is the bravest member of Vitani's Lion Guard. Alignment: Good File:Ma_reborn.png| Timon's Mother Voice: Julie Kavner Info: Timon's caring mother. She is overly protective and attached to her son, often trying to get him accepted among the colony, but never succeeding. Alignment: Good File:Uncle_max_reborn.png| Uncle Max Voice: Jerry Stiller Info: Timon's paranoid, eccentric, but deep down kind-hearted uncle and Ma's brother-in-law. He initially doubts Timon's ability, but warms up to him at the film's climax. Alignment: Good File:Baby_baboon_reborn.png| Baby Baboon Voice: Dee Bradley Baker Info: A young baboon, who lives at Mapango Cliffs. Alignment: Good File:Tano_reborn.png| Tano Voice: Dee Bradley Baker Info: A hyena working for Janja and one of his former seconds-in-command. Alignment: Good (formerly bad) File:Nne_reborn.png| Nne Voice: Beau Black Info: A hyena working for Janja and one of his former seconds-in-command. Alignment: Good (formerly bad) File:Mzingo_reborn.png| Mzingo Voice: Greg Ellis Info: The leader of his white-backed vulture Parliament. Alignment: Good (formerly bad) File:Mwoga_reborn.png| Mwoga Voice: Cam Clarke Info: A member in Mzingo's Parliament. Alignment: Good (formerly bad) File:Kiburi_reborn.png| Kiburi Voice: Common Info: The leader of his Outlander Nile crocodile float and a rival of Makuu. Alignment: Bad File:Nduli_reborn.png| Nduli Voice: Jorge Diaz Info: A Nile crocodile and a member of Kiburi's float. Alignment: Bad File:Reirei_reborn.png| Reirei Voice: Ana Gasteyer Info: The leader of her Outlander jackals, the mother of Dogo and Kijana and Goigoi's mate. Alignment: Bad File:Goigoi_reborn.png| Goigoi Voice: Phil LaMarr Info: A jackal, who is Reirei's mate and the father of their pups. Alignment: Bad File:Shingo_reborn.png| Shingo Voice: Phil LaMarr Info: A Masai giraffe, who is a member of Twiga's herd. Alignment: Good File:Ushari_reborn.png| Ushari Voice: Christian Slater Info: A Egyptian cobra, who soon becomes the second-in-command of the Army of Scar after summoning back Scar with Makini's staff. Alignment: Bad File:Shupavu_reborn.png| Shupavu Voice: Meghan Strange Info: A sneaky fire skink, who is friends with Ushari. Alignment: Bad File:Laini_reborn.png| Laini Voice: Meghan Strange Info: A galago, who is the leader of her troop in Ndefu Grove. Alignment: Good File:Astuto_reborn.png| Astuto Voice: Meghan Strange Info: A Darwin's fox, who resists at the Tree of Life. Alignment: Good File:Dogo_reborn.png| Dogo Voice: Jacob Guenther Info: A Outlander jackal pup, Reirei and Goigoi's son and Kijana's brother. Alignment: Bad File:Kijana_reborn.png| Kijana Voice: Amber Hood Info: A Outlander jackal pup, who is Reirei and Goigoi's daughter and Dogo's sister. Alignment: Bad File:Mamabinturong_reborn.png| Mama Binturong Voice: Rachel House Info: A sneaky and arrogant binturong crime boss, who is the one of the leaders of Makucha's army. She used to live in the stone forest and enjoyed eating tuliza until Bunga ruined her tuliza pile with his stink, causing Mama Binturong to chase him down. Alignment: Bad File:Makucha_reborn.png| Makucha Voice: Steve Blum Info: A cunning and devious leopard from the Back Lands, who is the leader of his army and formerly his leap. Alignment: Bad File:Chuluun_reborn.png| Chuluun Voice: Kimiko Glenn Info: A cunning snow leopard, who is the second addition of Makucha's army. Alignment: Bad File:Fahari_reborn.png| Fahari Voice: Nolan North Info: A cunning leopard from the Back Lands. Alignment: Bad File:Tamka_reborn.png| Tamka Voice: Nolan North Info: An ferocious Outlander Nile crocodile and a member of Kiburi's float. Alignment: Bad File:Madoa_reborn.png| Madoa Voice: Maisie Klompus Info: A spotted hyena, who is Jasiri's skeptical sister. Alignment: Good File:Basi_reborn.png| Basi Voice: Kevin Michael Richardson Info: A hippopotamus, who is Beshte's father and the leader of his pod in Big Springs. Alignment: Good File:Twiga_reborn.png| Twiga Voice: Alex Cartañá Info: A Masai giraffe, who is Juhudi's mother and the leader of her herd in Acacia Grove. Alignment: Good File:Zito_reborn.png| Zito Voice: Nick Watt Info: A elephant, who is a grouchy and impatient member in Ma Tembo's herd. Alignment: Good File:Mtoto_reborn.png| Mtoto Voice: Justin Felbinger Info: An elephant calf, who is a member on Ma Tembo's herd. He looks up towards Beshte as his hero. Alignment: Good File:Vuruga_vuruga_reborn.png| Vuruga Vuruga Voice: Virginia Watson Info: A cape buffalo, who is the leader of her herd. Alignment: Good File:Swala_reborn.png| Swala Voice: Tunisia Hardison Info: A Thomson's gazelle, who is the leader of her herd. Alignment: Good File:Muhimu_reborn.png| Muhimu Voice: Kari Wahlgren Info: A plains zebra, who is Muhimu's mother and the leader of her herd in Mbail Fields. Alignment: Good File:Ajabu_reborn.png| Ajabu Voice: Ron Funches Info: A shy okapi from the Back Lands, who soon gets guided into the Pride Lands after making friends with Beshte. Alignment: Good File:Uroho_reborn.png| Uroho Voice: Sinbad Info: A sneaky, later loyal yellow baboon, who is the leader of Traveling Baboon show. Alignment: Good (formerly neutral) File:Tamaa_reborn.png| Tamaa Voice: C.J. Byrnes Info: A fork-tailed drongo with a talent of imitating animal calls. Alignment: Good (formerly neutral) File:Chama_reborn.png| Chama Voice: Jacob Bertrand Info: A teenage elephant, who is a former member of Ma Tembo's herd. Alignment: Good File:Furaha_reborn.png| Furaha Voice: Mekai Curtis Info: A teenage red colobus, who is friends with Chama and Mzaha. Alignment: Good File:Mzaha_reborn.png| Mzaha Voice: Cade Sutton Info: A teenage sable antelope, who is friends with Chama and Furaha. Alignment: Good File:Wema_reborn.png| Wema Voice: Fiona Hart Info: A hyena cub and Tunu's sister. Alignment: Good File:Tunu_reborn.png| Tunu Voice: Crimson Hart Info: A hyena cub and Wema's brother. Alignment: Good File:Kulinda_reborn.png| Kulinda Voice: Elise Allen Info: A hamerkop, who left her egg in Ono's nest while she built a new nest that is safe from predators. She considers Ono to be part of her family, due to him taking good care of her baby. She later names her baby Ona, in honor of Ono. Alignment: Good File:Tangaagim_reborn.png| Tangaagim Voice: Rafael Petardi Info: A polar bear, who resists at the Tree of Life. Alignment: Good File:Cek_reborn.png| Cek Voice: Jeremy Ray Valdez Info: A mountain goat, who is the leader of his flock. Alignment: Good File:Rama_reborn.png| Rama Voice: Tiffany Espensen Info: A mountain goat, who resists at the Tree of Life. Alignment: Good File:Hengheng_reborn.png| Heng-Heng Voice: Tiffany Espensen Info: A giant panda, who resists at the Tree of Life. Alignment: Good File:Kely_reborn.png| Kely Voice: David S. Jung Info: A gentle lemur, who is the leader of his conspiracy. Alignment: Good File:Tsah_reborn.png| Tsah Voice: David S. Jung Info: A water shrew, who resists at the Tree of Life. Alignment: Good File:Sasem_reborn.png| Sasem Voice: G.K. Bowes Info: A water shrew, who resists at the Tree of Life. Alignment: Good File:King_sokwe_reborn.png| Sokwe Voice: John Rhys-Davies Info: A mountain gorilla, who is the leader of his troop, Majinuni and Hafifu's father, and the king of the Theluji Mountains. Alignment: Good File:Majinuni_reborn.png| Majinuni Voice: Dan Howell Info: A gorilla, who is a prince of the Theluji Mountains and Hafifu's brother. Alignment: Good File:Hafifu_reborn.png| Hafifu Voice: Phil Lester Info: A gorilla, who is a prince of the Theluji Mountains and Majinuni's brother. Alignment: Good File:Kitendo_reborn.png| Fikiri Voice: Heather Headley Info: A mandrill, who is Makini's mother. Alignment: Good File:Pua_reborn.png| Pua Voice: Gerald C. Rivers Info: An elderly Nile crocodile, who is the former leader of the Pride Lands' float. He was banished from his float after Makuu outsmarted him in a "mashindano" and became the new leader. Alignment: Good File:Ullu_reborn.png| Ullu Voice: Vyvan Pham Info: An Indian scops owl, who warns the Night Pride whenever there is a potential threat to the Tree of Life. Alignment: Good File:Nirmala_reborn.png| Nirmala Voice: Miki Yamashita Info: A young adult lioness, who is the Night Pride's healer. Alignment: Good File:Baliyo_reborn.png| Baliyo Voice: Hudson Yang Info: A young lion, who is a member of the Night Pride and Rani's younger brother. Alignment: Good File:Surak_reborn.png| Surak Voice: Lou Diamond Phillips Info: An adult lion, who is a member of the Night Pride, Janna's second-born son, and Rani and Baliyo's uncle. Alignment: Good File:Janna_reborn.png| Janna Voice: Shohreh Aghdashloo Info: An elderly lioness, who is the former queen of the Night Pride and Rani's grandmother. Alignment: Good File:Askari_reborn.png| Askari Voice: Michael Luwoye Info: A lion, who is the deceased leader of the Pride Lands' first Lion Guard. Alignment: Good File:Ãnanda_reborn.png| Ãnanda Voice: Grace Young Info: A lioness, who is the deceased princess of the Night Pride, and Rani and Baliyo's mother. Alignment: Good File:Sâhasí_reborn.png| Sâhasí Voice: James Sie Info: A lion, who is the deceased prince of the Night Pride, and Rani and Baliyo's father. Alignment: Good File:Smun_reborn.png| Smun Voice: James Sie Info: Mama Binturong's porcupine enforcer. Alignment: Bad File:Jiona_reborn.png| Jiona Voice: Ace Gibson Info: A cunning leopard from the Back Lands. Alignment: Bad Uncredited File:Fikiri_reborn.png| Kitendo Voice: Christopher Jackson Info: A mandrill, who is the leader of his troop and Makini's father. Alignment: Good File:Ora_reborn.png| Ora Voice: Andrew Kishino Info: A ferocious komodo dragon, who is the second addition of Makucha's army. Alignment: Bad File:Msitu reborn.png| Mtoto's Mother Voice: Virginia Watson Info: An African bush elephant, who is the mother of Mtoto and a member of Ma Tembo's herd. Alignment: Good File:Binga_reborn.png| Binga Voice: Fiona Riley Info: A female honey badger, who resists at the Tree of Life. Alignment: Good File:Nyani_reborn.png| Big Baboon Voice: Dee Bradley Baker Info: An olive baboon, who is the leader of his troop. Alignment: Good File:Dogo's_siblings_reborn.png| Dogo's Siblings Voice: Jacob Guenther (as pups), Khary Payton (as teenagers), Alex Cartañá (as teenagers) Info: Numerous jackal siblings of Dogo. Alignment: Bad Silent File:Strangelion_reborn.png| Strange Lion Info: An Outlander lion, who lurked Scar into getting his scar. Alignment: Bad File:Strangecobra_reborn.png| Strange Cobra Info: A black-necked spitting cobra, who is the strange lion's assistant to bite Scar, giving him his scar. Alignment: Bad File:Njano_reborn.png| Njano Info: A blue tongue skink and a member of Shupavu's group. Alignment: Bad File:Nyeusi_reborn.png| Nyeusi Info: A western skink, who doesn't speak, though he communicates through his hisses. Alignment: Bad File:Nyata_reborn.png| Nyata Info: A land mullet living in the Outlands. Alignment: Bad File:Waza_reborn.png| Waza Info: A broadhead skink living in the Outlands. Alignment: Bad File:Juhudi_reborn.png| Juhudi Info: A young giraffe, Twiga's daughter and one of Hamu's best friends. Alignment: Good File:Hamu_reborn.png| Hamu Info: A plains zebra foal, who is Muhimu's son and Bunga's best friend. Alignment: Good File:Gumba_reborn.png| Gumba Info: A young olive baboon and a member of the Big Baboon's group. Alignment: Good File:Mbuni_reborn.png| Mbuni Info: A common ostrich, who is the leader of her flock. Alignment: Good File:Muhanga_reborn.png| Muhanga Info: An aardvark, who is the mate of Muhangus and the co-leader of their shoal. Alignment: Good File:Zigo_reborn.png| Zigo Info: An elephant, who is a member of Ma Tembo's herd. Alignment: Good File:Johari_reborn.png| Johari Info: An elephant, who is a member of Ma Tembo's herd. Alignment: Good File:Mwenzi_reborn.png| Mwenzi Info: A red-billed oxpecker, who is Kifaru's tickbird and best friend. Alignment: Good Deleted File:Hodari_reborn.png| Hodari Voice: Justin Hires Info: A turquoise dwarf gecko, who is an honorary member of Makuu's float. Alignment: Good (formerly neutral) File:Kenge_reborn.png| Kenge Voice: Kristofer Hijvu Info: A ferocious monitor lizard, who dislikes being called "a little lizard". Alignment: Bad File:Sumu_reborn.png| Sumu Voice: Ford Riley Info: A poisonous Tanzanian red-clawed scorpion, who is the assassin of the Army of Scar. Alignment: Bad File:Kiril_reborn.png| Kiril Voice: Danny Jacobs Info: A musk deer, who is the leader of his herd. Alignment: Good File:Varya_reborn.png| Varya Voice: Iris Bahr Info: A Siberian tigress, who is the mother of Feliks, Pasha and Polina, and the leader of her streak. Alignment: Good File:Pasha_reborn.png| Pasha Voice: Bluebelle Saraceno Info: A tigress cub and Varya's daughter. Alignment: Good File:Polina_reborn.png| Polina Voice: Bluebelle Saraceno Info: A tigress cub and Varya's daughter. Alignment: Good File:Feliks_reborn.png| Feliks Voice: Henry Kaufman Info: A tiger cub and Varya's son. Alignment: Good Category:Spoilers Category:Unfinished pages Category:Under Construction Category:Unfinished articles Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Galleries Category:The Lion King Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas